


Comin' in through November snow

by lonelyifonlys



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Snow, it's a snow day and the girls are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyifonlys/pseuds/lonelyifonlys
Summary: As expected, the park was filled with families. Over the other side, Katya could see children dragging plastic sleds up the hill as their parents watched from below. To their left was a snowman that had to be about 8 feet tall. Katya was impressed. She idly wondered what time that parent had been dragged out of bed by their excited offspring, and then giggled when she remembered that she’d done exactly that to Trixie that morning.Who doesn't love a snow day? Here's a short, snowy one shot for you to enjoy.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Comin' in through November snow

When Katya blinked awake, she was surprised to find her bedroom bathed in bright white light, shining through the closed curtains. She rolled over to check if Trixie was seeing this too, but she was still asleep, facing the opposite wall, the gentle slope of her back rising and falling rhythmically. Blearily, Katya stumbled over to peek through the curtains.  
“Well, fuck,” she exclaimed in surprise.  
Behind her, Trixie stirred, turning over to look in Katya’s direction. “What is it?” she mumbled drowsily.  
“It’s snowed,” Katya replied, awestruck. Suddenly, she sprang into action, bouncing back onto the bed. “Trixie, it’s snowed! You can’t even see the road! The rooftops are all white! Can we go out? Come on, we have to go to the park!”  
“But that’s far, and it’s a Sunday morning…” Trixie complained, burrowing back under the covers.  
Katya stopped bouncing, furrowing her brow. “Trixie Mattel,” she began, climbing on top of her girlfriend and leaning over to kiss her forehead. “It. Has. Snowed.” She punctuated each word with another kiss. She continued attacking Trixie’s face as she argued, “They’ve been promising it for _weeks_ , and it’s finally happened, and will you _please_ come walking with me? Please please please?”  
Trixie drew her hands up from under the covers to wind them into Katya’s long blonde hair, effectively halting the barrage of affection. She sighed deeply. “Fine. I want pancakes for breakfast.”  
Katya cackled at the pouty expression on her girlfriend’s face, giving her a final, proper kiss on her lips before scurrying to the kitchen.

When Katya returned a while later after washing their breakfast dishes, Trixie was rummaging in the closet, dressed in a baby pink, long sleeved skater dress. Katya raised one eyebrow, prompting Trixie to ask, “What?”  
“A dress, honey?” was Katya’s response.  
“I’m wearing fleece-lined leggings!” Trixie protested. Smirking, she continued, “And I promise I’ll wear two pairs of socks and proper boots, _mom_.”  
Katya nudged Trixie playfully to one side with her hip and began rooting through the closet for her own outfit. She dug out leggings, joggers, a t-shirt and a hoodie, deeming her choices much more weather appropriate than her girlfriend’s. She snagged a couple of scarves out of the plastic bag they were stored in, turning towards Trixie and wrapping one around her neck. As Katya dressed, Trixie pulled out a matching baby pink bobble hat to force on top of her own blonde curls. They scooped up keys, phones, and coats, before pulling on boots and heading out of the door. 

Despite being a 23-year-old woman who understood that snow is, in fact, cold, Katya was still surprised by the chill in the air as they exited their building. She was grateful to find gloves buried in the pockets of her coat, and silently thanked her past self for storing them there. They weren’t the only people enjoying the snow day, and certainly weren’t the first. The sidewalk was covered in boot prints and pawprints, prompting Katya to suggest a competition to find the coolest footprint. She thought she’d won after only a couple of minutes when she discovered an outline that had a lightning bolt zig-zagging through the heel. However, when Trixie got so excited over several tiny prints with a heart-shaped tread, she had to concede. 

They continued towards the park, talking about anything and nothing with their hands intertwined, before settling into a comfortable silence. Katya loved how snowfall made her notice tiny details in her neighborhood that she would otherwise overlook. A brick wall with snow-capped crenellations. An old church nestled between the surrounding newer buildings. A postbox that could have come straight from the art on a Christmas card. One garden wall had a section where the snow had been removed, and she amused herself for a while, imagining someone coming along and making a snowball to throw at their unsuspecting friend.  
She also noticed how the snow on the main streets was already turning to brown-grey sludge. Despite only seeing one or two cars, there must have been enough traffic to dirty the pristine roads.  
“Capitalism,” she muttered bitterly.  
“What?” came Trixie’s gentle reply.  
“I was just thinking how, even though it’s a snow day, and a Sunday, some people have had to spend it clearing their cars and driving places. Like, it sucks that the world deems something so urgent that they absolutely _must_ attend it right now, y’know? I mean, I’m not blaming the drivers, it’s society, but, _look_ ,” Katya said, giving up on words and gesturing towards the grey streaks in the center of the street.  
Trixie didn’t seem to know what to say, so she squeezed Katya’s hand instead. They continued quietly down the street until Trixie let out a sudden squeal, crouching down low to the ground and dragging Katya with her by their joined hands. “Katya, _look_ ,” she breathed. 

Nestled alone in the snow at the side of the street was a single lilac flower. It had a dainty cap of snow on its petals, which Trixie reached out to gently brush off. She was murmuring sweet nothings to the _poor baby_ and clearing a tiny patch of the snow from around its stem. Katya just watched her, enraptured. Then, Trixie dug out her phone to snap a photo before saying goodbye to the tiny plant and slowly standing up. Katya followed her and, unable to help herself, reached up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Trixie’s lips. Trixie made a small noise of surprise, her mouth dropping open when Katya pulled away. Katya just smiled at Trixie’s confused expression, taking Trixie’s hand once more and continuing their journey.

As they neared the park, the streets became busier. They smiled when they passed a woman about their age with blue hair, wearing a yellow peacoat, black leggings and Dr Martens, and a burgundy Kånken. When they passed a teen in a grey check flannel and a choker a couple of minutes later, Trixie commented, “The women who love women are really out in full force today, huh?”  
Katya chuckled quietly, squeezing Trixie’s hand a little tighter. “You can’t stereotype like that Trix, it’s rude!” she replied, the twinkle in her eye letting Trixie know she wasn’t serious. She softened, adding, “Snow _is_ very gay.” Trixie just rolled her eyes, nudging open the park gate.

As expected, the park was filled with families. Over the other side, Katya could see children dragging plastic sleds up the hill as their parents watched from below. To their left was a snowman that had to be about 8 feet tall. Katya was impressed. She idly wondered what time that parent had been dragged out of bed by their excited offspring, and then giggled when she remembered that she’d done exactly that to Trixie that morning. 

Trixie drifted away from her to take some artsy photos of the snow-covered tree branches. Katya meandered slowly around the perimeter of the field, listening in to the delighted screams of children that would occasionally turn into cries of despair when a snowball came too close to someone’s face. Dogs zoomed around her ankles, paying her no attention, but she greeted each one anyway and she smiled towards their owners. Even when Trixie rejoined her, the other families continued to share smiles and _Good morning_ s. She thought it was interesting that the snowy weather had melted her neighbors’ frosty exteriors. 

When Trixie caught sight of an old-fashioned lamppost up ahead, she gasped and sped up. She stopped suddenly, and Katya wondered why, until she realised that she was waiting for a couple to move so that she could take a good photo of "Narnia". In turn, Katya pulled out her phone to sneakily take a photo of her elated girlfriend. She walked over to join Trixie, wrapping her up in a hug from behind and pressing her face into her back. “Can you hear it melting?” she asked into the fabric of Trixie’s coat.  
“Shhhh,” Trixie said, “don’t spoil the magic.” She turned in Katya’s arms to give her a wink and a kiss on the end of her nose, before stepping back. “I wanna go see those trees over there.” 

The trees in question lined the path through the centre of the park. Today, however, they seemed awkward and out of place, having no pathway to guard. Trixie decided this was the perfect place for a photoshoot, and Katya dutifully took photos as she twirled and posed, before she was dragged over to join Trixie in some selfies. When she got bored, she turned her artistic kiss on the cheek into a much less family-friendly kiss on the mouth, prompting Trixie to lower her phone and pay proper attention to Katya.  
“Hot chocolate?” Katya asked as she pulled away. Trixie hummed eagerly, keeping her eyes closed and pressing her body against Katya’s. She leaned in for another kiss, and Katya enthusiastically responded.  
“Unfortunately,” Katya continued when she pulled away for the second time, “the hot chocolate is at home. I didn’t want to carry a flask the whole way.”  
“Okay, let’s head home then,” Trixie agreed, letting Katya go just far enough so that she could wrap herself around Katya’s left arm. 

They started back towards the gate, following a path of exposed grass. Katya couldn’t figure out why just this winding route was visible, until she traced the path with her eyes and found that it ended with a giant ball of snow. Clearly, someone had become bored of their creation half way through. She thought briefly about stopping to finish it, but decided against getting freezing cold hands for today. She had enjoyed seeing everyone else’s creations for once, instead of her own. They passed the ball and had almost reached the gate when Katya suddenly tugged Trixie to a stop.  
“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked. She followed Katya’s gaze downward to the snow in front of them.  
“It’s perfect,” Katya whispered, awed. Trixie eyed the small, sort-of rectangular patch that was bordered by a variety of footprints. It didn’t seem much different than the other polygons of yet-untouched snow dotted across the field, some of which they had already stomped through. But Katya had an innate sense that this particular space should be protected. Even though Trixie didn’t understand it’s importance, she knew that it was important to Katya. So, Katya found herself being gently nudged to walk around the perfect snow, and they exited the park to begin their journey home. 

The world around them was warming up, and the snow was melting accordingly. Katya yelped when a large drip fell from a tree above her onto her head, causing Trixie to laugh loudly at her. Katya made a show of stomping off, before reaching back for Trixie’s hand again. They walked in silence, listening to the snow dripping from branches and their feet crunching in the soon-to-be-sludge. At one point, a huge clump slid from a bush in front of them, splattering on the sidewalk. Katya mostly watched her feet, concentrating on staying upright. 

When Trixie tugged twice quickly on her hand, Katya looked up to see a man approaching them, packing a snowball between his gloved hands. She panicked for a couple of seconds, until the man threw the snowball hard across the street, towards his partner. She shrieked and ducked behind a car, before tossing one back. Trixie giggled beside her, prompting Katya to join in with the laugh. They quickly skirted around the man, not wanting to become the victims of the couple’s poor aim. 

“Be careful, it’s really slippy on the road,” Katya cautioned as they approached a crossing. Trixie eyed her, raising one brow, and said, “I grew up in the country, honey, I think I know how to stay upright in the snow.” When Katya looked down, biting her lip, Trixie quickly kissed her on the cheek and added, “I appreciate your concern, though.” Katya brightened, then her grin turned mischievous as she gave Trixie a shove. Trixie yelped, then warned, “Oh honey, don’t start that game, you will very quickly lose.” Katya appeared to consider Trixie’s advice, then nodded, grinning, looking carefully left and right before crossing the road. 

Just as their building came into view, a couple exited the corner store in front of them. The man was in Converses, and the woman in high-heeled, tan boots. Katya murmured to Trixie, “This can _not_ end well.” True to her prediction, about three steps later, the man slipped and fell, calling out in shock. Katya’s heart leapt to her throat; she didn’t actually want anyone to get hurt. But the man on the ground was laughing, and his partner was doubled over, too. She moved to try to help him up, but Katya pulled away from Trixie and said, “Allow me.” Katya helped the man to his feet, then wished the couple a safe journey, while Trixie looked on in amusement.  
“Odds on one of them ending up on the floor again in less than two minutes?” Trixie asked under her breath once Katya rejoined her.  
“Oh, 100%. But I thought I could at least save that woman’s ass this one time,” Katya replied. She reached into her pocket to dig out her keys. 

The warm air inside their apartment was a welcome change from the outside chill. As soon as they had stripped off their outerwear, Katya had headed to the kitchen to make their hot chocolates. She found Trixie snuggled under a blanket on the couch, her arms extended towards the warm, pale blue mug in Katya’s right hand. Katya passed it over and placed her own mug carefully onto the coffee table before lifting a corner of the blanket to settle in against Trixie’s right side. Trixie hissed at the cold air, but seemed appeased when Katya kissed her cheek. Once Katya had picked up her own mug and wriggled her way into comfort, she gazed up at Trixie to find her looking right back.  
“I love you,” Katya said. “Thank you for coming out to play with me.”  
“I’ll play with you any day, honey,” Trixie replied, smirking, causing Katya to giggle and fight not to spill either of their drinks. Then, in a more serious tone, Trixie said, “I love you, too. I love our home, I love this hot chocolate, and I love that you are here for me to share it all with.”  
Katya gave her a quick, careful kiss, before settling down to sip at her drink. Trixie was right, she mused. What a privilege it was to share a love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little snowy adventure. I'd love to hear what you thought in comments! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lonelyifonlys if you want to say hi :)


End file.
